Use of network hosted conferencing, such as over the Internet, has grown considerably in recent years. There are many products on the market that allow a presenter to share views and audio over a central server with many conference participants. Some of these products may also be used in a collaborative environment, such as between members of a development team. In such instances, control of a computer or computer application on one computer may be shared over a network with other users. Such products offer such functionally in a very similar manner through a server that requires a software client, such as a plug-in or standalone application, on each participant computer. Such client software is often tightly coupled to a server that receives data from one client and distributes the data to other participating clients.
A location of a gesture tool, such as a cursor or pointer, under control of a conference participant is often captured and transmitted to other participants so a position of the gesture tool within the displays of the other participants is essentially an identical location. Gesture tool locations are typically captured and transmitted only by an X and Y pixel or pixel percentage coordinate scheme with regard to an entire shared workspace.